


A Sleeping Prince

by Meggymoth



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggymoth/pseuds/Meggymoth
Summary: When Ezran suddenly disappears, it's up to Callum to find the missing boy.





	A Sleeping Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, this is my first fic so I apologise for any errors :/  
> This fic is mostly just a tester to see how I feel about my writing.

Shutting the door with a sigh, Callum turns on heel and began walking down the dimly lite corridor. _Where could he have gotten to?_ He’s checked the most obvious places in the castle; the kitchen, the family room and their fathers' study and yet Ezran wasn’t there.

His footsteps echo down the empty corridor. He stops at one of the many large windows that litter the hallway and pushes aside the velvety red curtains to peek out at the castles large garden.

Considering the time Callum doubts that Ezran would be outside and from his perch and the moon's light, no one was out there apart from the night guard on patrol.

Dropping the curtain, Callum scratches his cheek in thought. _If I was Ezran where would I disappear too?_ Shrugging his shoulders with a groan, Callum continues down the hall in his search for his brother.

After searching the entire second floor of the castle with no luck, he counts his options; one he could continue the search on his own, two he could ask around even though most of the castle staff have retired for the night or three he brings in the big gun. His father.

Twirling the end his scarf in his hands, Callum shakes his head. He can’t bother his father, he has an important meeting to prepare for tomorrow. This means he’ll have to ask around, and he knows exactly where to start. The library, where he knows Claudia would be. Even at this time.

With a quick pace, Callum makes his way to the first floor where the castle library is located. A few minutes later, he can see the library’s old carved doors and slows his pace to a trot. He nods to a guard stationed outside and gently push opens the door and slips in.

Usually, the library would be full of life, with soft chatter and the sounds of pages being turned, but now the library is eerily quiet. With only the light from the moon, Callum slowly makes his way to the back of the library where the seating area is tucked behind the many bookshelves.

The faint smell of a fire crackling shakes Callum from his thoughts. As he rounds the corner, he hears a muffled voice.

There in the light of the library’s fireplace, lying down on one of the three sofas was Ezran who was fast asleep, face smushed against one of the sofa's cushions with a blanket covering his small frame. The light from the flame dance across his brothers face, making his dark skin glow.

Smiling to himself, Callum slowly approaches, making sure not to wake the sleeping boy. He hears Ezran mutter something about jelly tarts when a soft cough interrupts him. Looking over his shoulder, Callum sees Claudia with a book in hand, illuminated by the soft glow of the fire, a small smile on her face.

“I was just about to call a guard to take the young prince back to his room.” Her voice was a gentle whisper. She shifts her weight as she moves towards the princes, her long ebony hair sways with each step.

She settles down on the sofa opposite the fireplace, legs tucked underneath her as she flips the book, most likely a spell book, open. Callum can feel her sharp pine eyes gaze at him before finally dropping down to the book in her grasp.

“Thank you for looking after him, Claudia”

She softly hums in reply, as he hands her the blanket back and gently lifts Ezran up into his arm, making sure the boy is still asleep. Saying a quick goodnight to Claudia, Callum makes his way out of the library, being careful not to jolt Ezran on the way out.

Opening Ezran’s bedroom door without waking the boy was a challenge but he manages. He slowly creeps over to said boys and with a skill that Soren would be jealous of, he carefully moves Ezran quilt cover with his foot before placing the said boy in bed. With a small smile, Callum tucks Ezran into bed before softly kissing the boys forehead.

Before he leaves the room he turns back to Ezran’s sleeping form.

“Sleep well, Ezran.”     

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.
> 
> Feel free to talk or scream at me on my [Tumblr](http://xadian-starlight.com)


End file.
